legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 P12/Transcript
(A few hours later, the house is shown at night when the heroes enter through the door with LOADS of stuff) Alex: Woo hoo! Jessica: Best! Day! EVER!! Kyle: You know it! Ryan: I loved it! Ruby: Me too! (The heroes all go and put the stuff down) Alex: Alright, nice spree guys! Erin: I know right?! Craig: Oh man I got so much awesome things! Emily: Me too! Oh I have to try on my new outfits! Cait: Thanks for the new toys! Ruby: No problem kids! Chance: Come on let's go play! Spot: Yay! (The infants all take their toys and leave to go play) Jack: So Erin, you find what you were looking for? Erin: What I was looking and more! And I am a happy girl! Jordan: Nice to hear sis! Erin: Yep! And Alex you better get ready! I got some new games and some of them are horror! Alex: Oh boy here we go again... Jessica: Looks like I'm not hanging out in your room tonight. Alex: Wha- (Knocking) Defenders: ??? Kyle: Who's at the door? Jessica: I'll go check. (Jessica opens the door and Bwynraya is seen) Jessica: Oh! Bwynraya! Alex: Well that definitely took awhile. Bwynraya: My deepest apologizes. That meeting took MUCH longer then I thought it would. Jessica: Its okay. Your kids have been nothing but gems. Bwynraya: Good to hear. I'm here to take them home and give you your payment for baby sitting them. Jessica: Okay! Bwynraya: Where are they anyway? Jessica: Oh hold on. Kids! Mommy's here for you! Infants: *Voices* AWWWWW!!!! (The infants all crawl out with their toys) Chance: But we just got started! Spot: I wanted to play with them! Cait: Yeah! We got our new toys out and everything! Bwynraya: New toys? Jessica: Oh you see Erin Jack Rose and Grey came across some treasure during a treasure hunt and so we spent some of it on new toys for the infants! Bwynraya: Really now? Spot: Yeah! Cait: Come on mom, can't we just stay a little longer? All Infants: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!? Bwynraya:..... Jessica: You know, we're okay with baby sitting them for the night if you want. Bwynraya: *Sigh* Okay. Infants: YAY!!! Bwynraya: Just behave okay? infants: We promise! Bwynraya: Let me know if they don't okay? Jessica: Will do. Bwynraya: Well Defenders I'll see you tomorrow and- (Suddenly, Raynell, who's carrying a bunch of envelopes enter. Raynell happily skips over toe the Defenders) Raynell: *Singing* There's gonna be a wedding, a wedding, a wedding! There's gonna be a wedding, a wedding very soon! (As Raynell is singing she's handing the envelopes to the Defenders) Alex: Huh?? Jessica: Uhhhh, Raynell? Raynell: Yeeeeeees? Jessica: What's going on? Raynell: *Keeps handing envelopes* Read the invites silly! (The Defenders then start to pull out what's inside the envelopes which are shown to be invitations) Kyle: Invites? Raynell: Yep! Alex: To....what exactly? Raynell: I said read them! Alex: ! …… *Looks over the invite* …… Whoa! Jessica: Oh my god! This is amazing! Erin: I never would have thought. Bwynraya: What is going on? Raynell: Mom and dad are getting married! Defenders: !!! Bwynraya: Huh??? Jessica: That's what the invites here say! And we're all invited! Raynell: That's riiiiight! Alex: Wow how cool is that?! Erin: We're about to see the first Targhul wedding! Emily: Yeah we are! (Zulu then enters the house) Zulu: *Panting* Jeez Raynell, I said hold on and wait! Raynell: Sorry Zulu I got excited! Zulu: *Sigh* Alex: You know about this Zulu?! Zulu: I was there when it happened. Alex: Oh right. Erin: Well, this is great Raynell! Your parents are officially getting married! Raynell: Yeah! Jessica: *Hugs Raynell* That's great bestie! I'm so happy for you! Raynell: *Hugs Jessica* Thanks bestie! Jessica: *Gasp* I GET THE BE A BRIDE'S MAID!! Zulu: That's right Jess. Alex: I take it Ray is the best man? Zulu: That's right. Alex: Sweet! Jack; When is the wedding? Zulu: Rayla said she would let us know. She and X are working out a few details. Alex: Well we'll be ready when its time. Bwynraya: My my. A Targhul wedding. I never would have guessed. Raynell: *Holds out invite* Here's yours Bwyn! Bwynraya: ! Me? Raynell: Yeah! You're a friend, and all friends are welcome! Bwynraya: O-Oh. *Takes invite* … T-Thank you Raynell. This is very sweet. Raynell: No problem! Zulu: Yeah, everyone's welcome Bwyn. Can't leave such good friends behi- (Zulu sees the pile of stuff the heroes bought) Zulu:....What is this? Alex: *Awkward giggle* Erin: The result of the shopping spree? Zulu:....Oooookay then. Bwynraya: Well then, if that's all settled, I'll be heading back home now. Alex: Alright. Chance: Bye mom! (Bwynraya nods and leaves the house) Alex: *smiles* Erin: Alright! Game time! Jordan: Yay! (Erin and Jordan run off to play as the other heroes all relax after the long day, happy for Raynell's parents decision to marry) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts